


"I See Fire" as sung by Maglor

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (because Maedhros), Angst, Burns, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Silmarils, Song Parody, The Oath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewriting of Ed Sheeran’s “I See Fire” as if sung by Maglor after the events that followed the War of Wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I See Fire" as sung by Maglor

Oh, prophet drear of the westernmost halls,  
Keep careful watch o’er my brothers’ souls,  
And though the sky be filled with fire and smoke,  
Keep watching over Fëanor’s sons.  
  
If this was to end in fire,  
we should have all burned together,  
As the flames climbed high into the night.  
  
Calling out, father, oh,  
Stand by as we did,  
Watch the flames burn fierce upon your soul’s swift flight.  
  
And if I should die tonight,  
I would count it a blessing,  
Speaking my brothers’ names for the last time.  
  
Calling out, father, oh,  
Prepared as we were,  
To slay and die all for the sake of pride,  
Desolation came upon us all.  
  
Oh, I saw fire,  
Glaring on torches,  
I saw fire,  
Burn in his eyes,  
I saw fire,  
that hollowed our souls,  
I saw fire,  
That called us to swear.  
They’ll remember ‘til the last of days.  
  
I thought should my brothers fall,  
Then surely I’d do the same,  
Compelled by Oath and doom,  
We’d all fall to the flame,  
  
Calling out, father, oh,  
Held fast by your words,  
Hold the fire at last within unworthy hands.  
Desolation drove him to the end.

And I saw fire,  
Inside the mountain,  
I saw fire,  
Bright as his hair,  
I saw fire,  
That swallowed him whole,  
I saw fire,  
And could follow no more.  
Is this how they’ll remember me?  
  
And though the night was burning,  
I covered my eyes,  
For though the task was done,  
All my brothers had died,  
And as sea drew me aside,  
It crashed its waves into my mind.  
One last shadow upon the ground,  
I heard my lone voice screaming out.  
  
Now I see fire,  
cast to the ocean,  
I see fire,  
Burning me still,  
I see fire,  
Haunting my soul,  
I see fire,  
Blood that I’ve spilt.  
  
I see fire (and the pain will burn forever more)  
And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin)  
And I see fire  
And I’ll see fire burn on until the last of days.


End file.
